Doctors
Detalles thumb|250px|Doctors *'Título:' 닥터스 / Dagteoseu *'Título en inglés:' Doctors *'También conocido como:' Doctor Crush *'Anteriormente conocido como:' 여깡패 혜정 / Female Gangster Hye Jung *'Género:' Drama, Médico, Romance *'Episodios:' 20 *'Cadena:' SBS *'Horario:' Lunes y Martes 22:00 *'Período de emisión:' 20-Junio-2016 al 23-Agosto-2016 *'Banda Sonora Original:' Doctors OST Sinopsis En su infancia y adolescencia, Yoo Hye Jung pasó una época difícil. Es huérfana de madre; su padre, al verse imposibilitado de controlarla, la abandona. Hye Jung termina viviendo con su abuela y asistiendo a una secundaria de chicas, donde conoce al profesor Hong Ji Hong y a Jin Seo Woo, la mejor alumna de su clase. Hye Jung es una gángster de personalidad tosca y rebelde, mentirosa y despreocupada, pero luego se propone a mejorar su comportamiento y encuentra a un mentor en Ji Hong, quién además es su vecino. Esto los lleva a crear un vínculo especial entre ellos. Hye Jung logra ser la mejor de su clase en el examen de matemáticas, lo que provocó la molestia de Seo Woo. Cuando Seo Woo, quién tiene sentimientos por Ji Hong, ve la cercanía con la que se tratan éste y Hye Jung, arma un escándalo que obliga a ambos a abandonar la escuela. 13 años después, Hye Jung es una neurocirujana y se reencuentra con Seo Woo y Ji Hong, quiénes también laboran en el departamento de neurocirugía del centro médico Guk Il. El Dr. Jeong Yoon Do, el nuevo interés de Seo Woo, llega a interesarse en Hye Jung, poniendo en puntos suspensivos el sentimiento de rivalidad de Seo Woo hacia Hye Jung. Reparto thumb|250px|Cuadro de relaciones * Park Shin Hye como Yoo Hye Jung ** Kal So Won como Hye Jung (niña) * Kim Rae Won como Hong Ji Hong ** Park Solomon como Ji Hong (joven) ** Gil Jung Woo como Ji Hong (niño) * Yoon Kyun Sang como Jung Yoon Do * Lee Sung Kyung como Jin Seo Woo Familia de Hye Jung * Kim Young Ae como Kang Mal Soon (Abuela de Hye Jung) * Jung Hae Kyun como Yoo Min Ho (Padre de Hye Jung) * Park Ji Ah como Lee Ga Jin (Madrastra de Hye Jung) * Han Bo Bae como Yoo Yoo Na (Hermana de Hye Jung) ** Shim Hye Yeon como Yoo Yoo Na (niña) Otras personas cercanas a Hye Jung * Kim Ji Soo como Kim Soo Chul * Moon Ji In como Soon Hee (Mejor Amiga de Hye Jung) Personas cercanas a Ji Hong * Lee Ho Jae como Hong Doo Sik (Padre) * Yoo Da In como Jo In Joo Familia de Seo Woo * Jun Gook Hwan como Jin Sung Jong (Abuelo de Seo Woo) * Uhm Hyo Sup como Jin Myung Ho (Padre de Seo Woo) * Yoon Hae Young como Yoon Ji Young (Madre de Seo Woo) Personas del Hospital * Jang Hyun Sung como Kim Tae Ho * Kim Kang Hyun como Kang Kyung Joon * Baek Sung Hyun como Pi Young Guk * Kim Min Suk como Choi Kang Soo * Jo Hyun Shik como Ahn Joong Dae * Jung Jin como Baek Ho Min * Lee Sun Ho como Jung Pa Ran * Choi Sung Jae como Hwang Bo Tae Yang * Mi Jung (미정) como Lee Jung Hee * Pyo Ye Jin como Hyun Soo Jin * Ji Yi Soo como Yoo Byul Otros * Gong Da Im como Choi Mi Ra * Jin Sun Kyu como Kim Chi Hyun * Jung Dong Gyu como Congresista Na Min Soo Apariciones especiales * Park Young Soo como profesor secundaria Nanyang Girls (Ep. 1) * Lee Ki Woo como Gong Byung Doo (Jefe Mafioso) (Ep. 1 al 6 y 9) * Lee Joon Hyuk subordinado de Byung Do (Ep. 1 al 5 y 9) * Jung Kyung Soon como Oh Young Mi (dueña de restaurante) (Ep. 3 al 6) * Im Ji Yun como Lee Soo Jung (Ep. 7 y 8) * Han Hye Jin como Jo Soo Ji (Ep. 11 y 12) * Jo Dal Hwan como Ahn Sung Soo (Ep. 11 y 12) * Nam Goong Min como Nam Ba Ram (Ep. 13, 14 y 15) * Go Woo Rim como Nam Hae (Hijo mayor de Ba Ram) (Ep. 13, 14 y 15) * Choi Jung Hoo como Nam Dal (Hijo menor de Ba Ram) (Ep. 13, 14 y 15) *Lee Sang Yeob como Kim Woo Jin (Ep. 15-16 y 18 al 20) *Yeo Hoe Hyun como Choi Young Soo (hermano del Dr. Choi Kang Soo) (Ep.17 y 18) Otros cameos * Kim Dae Sung como DJ del Club Nocturno * Lee Jin Kwon como Amigo de Soo Chul * Yoo Joo Hye como Kim Kyung Mi * Jun Ji An como Paciente del Vuelo Producción *'Compañía Productora:' Pan Entertainment *'Director: 'Oh Choong Hwan *'Guionista:' Ha Myung Hee Audiencia Fuente: TNmS Media Korea, AGB Nielsen Korea Premios *'2017 Seoul Drama Awards:' Excelencia para un Drama del Hallyu *'2016 Asia Artist Awards:' Mejor Artista (Park Shin Hye) *'2016 APAN Star Awards:' Mejor Actor Novato (Yoon Kyun Sang) Curiosidades *La primera lectura del guión se llevó a cabo el 28 de abril de 2016. *Los actores Park Shin Hye y Yoon Kyun Sang, ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Pinocchio de SBS. *Park Shin Hye y Baek Sung Hyun, ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Stairway to Heaven de SBS, después de 13 años se vuelven a reencontrar. *Los actores Park Shin Hye y Lee Ho Jae ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Goong S de MBC. *Park Shin Hye y Kal So Won ya habían trabajado juntas en la película Miracle in Cell No.7 *Los actores Moon Ji In y Jun Gook Hwan ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Yong Pal de SBS. *Los actores Uhm Hyo Sup y Jun Gook Hwan ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Nine: Nine Time Travels de tvN. *Los actores Jang Hyun Sung y Jun Gook Hwan ya habían trabajado juntos en los dramas The King of Dramas, Goddess Of Marriage y Secret Door de SBS. *Los actores Yoon Hae Young y Jang Hyun Sung ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Big de KBS2. *Los actores Kim Young Ae y Uhm Hyo Sup ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Liar Game tvN. *Los actores Jang Hyun Sung y Jung Hae Kyun ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Signal de tvN. *Los actores Yoon Hae Young y Kim Rae Won ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Life is Beautiful de KBS. *Los actores Jang Hyun Sung y Kim Rae Won ya habían trabajado juntos en el dram Punch de SBS. *Los actores Yoon Kyun Sang, Jun Gook Hwan y Jo Hyun Shik ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Roots of the Throne de SBS. *los actores Kim Rae Won y Han Bo Bae ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama A Thousand Days' Promise. *Los actores Ji Soo y Jun Gook Hwan ya habían trabajado juntos en el drama Angry Mom. *Go Woo Rim y Choi Jung Hoo ya habían trabajado juntos en Healer. *El drama obtuvo el primer lugar en el ranking de Índice de Valor de Contenido. De acuerdo a CJ E&M, “obtuvo un total de 264.7 puntos, posicionándose en la cima de los rankings por la segunda semana de julio (desde el 11 al 17 de julio)”. *En los capítulos 15 y 16 la actriz principal, Park Shin Hye aparece en varias escenas luciendo un esmalte de uñas rosado mientras trata a los que serían sus pacientes en el hospital. Este hecho fue motivo de crítica entre los netiziens que lo consideraron "una distracción" y "un detalle poco profesional", puesto que "los neurocirujanos (papel que interpreta la actriz) no lucen tales cosas en la vida real".Park Shin Hye posteriormente se disculpó públicamente mediante Instagram con una foto de sus "uñas limpias", argumentando que lo había hecho para tapar el complejo que tiene de sus dedos pulgares, añadiendo que "no era para tanto" y aconsejó amablemente a los espectadores que "se centraran en el argumento del drama en cuestión". *En motivo de los Juegos Olímpicos Rio 2016, el día 17 de Agosto de 2016 se canceló la retransmisión del capítulo 18, emitiéndolo así el lunes 22 junto con el capítulo 19. Debido a este cambio en la agenda, se acordó televisar el último capítulo el martes 23 para así dar paso al próximo drama, Moon Lovers - Scarlet Heart Ryeo. *La actriz Park Shin Hye recibió en total de 20 camiones de comidas para el staff de Doctors que fueron enviados por sus fans del mundo (Corea, Latinoamerica, Arabia) y también de sus amigos (Lee Hong Gi y Lee Jong Suk entre otros). Enlaces *Sitio Oficial *Movie Daum *Hancinema Galería Doctors-SBS2016.jpg Doctors-SBS2016-1.jpg Doctors-SBS2016-2.jpg Doctors-SBS2016-3.jpg Doctors-SBS2016-4.jpg Doctors-SBS2016-5.jpg Doctors-SBS2016-6.jpg Doctors-SBS2016-7.jpg Doctors-SBS2016-8.jpg Categoría:KDrama Categoría:KDrama2016 Categoría:SBS Categoría:Drama Categoría:Medicina Categoría:Romance Categoría:De 18 a 24 episodios